Spike 2: Love's Forever Kiss
by RedScarlette217
Summary: This is the second part of my version of a Spike spin-off. You should read Gathering Time first, just so you get the characters. This part follows Spike, Andrew, and Lisa, a new slayer. The trio of heroes meet a new player and they don’t know what to t


This is like Episode two, if you will, in a Spike spin-off. You might get kinda confused if you don't read the first one (A Time of Gathering). Anyway, I don't own Spike or Andrew; I just like to play around with them. Lisa and Gen are mine though. So enjoy…and please review, I'll return the favor! :o)

The magic shop was filled with lethal and lovely ingredients. The woman didn't know her way around completely, she had only learned of her power for spells recently. Her mother had kept it from her her whole life and only told her in a letter after her death.

"Do you need help?"

The woman turned to the clerk. "I'm looking for Kristly dust."

"Red or purple?"

"There's a difference?"

The clerk laughed. She was an older woman with short blonde hair and a pleasant smile. "You're new at this, huh?"

"Kinda." The woman said pulling at her short brown hair like she always did when she was nervous.

"I'm Kate. I've been practicing for ten years now. If you ever need anything or any help, don't be afraid to ask."

The woman reached for her hand. "I'm Genevieve, Gen for short."

"Well, Gen, you doing a love spell or a rage spell? Because you would need red for rage and purple for love."

Gen followed her over to a shelf and looked at the two powders. She knew exactly which one she needed, she just hoped that it would work.

"Andrew! Get out of the bathroom before I slay your ass!" Lisa yelled through the bathroom door.

The door opened enough for Andrew to stick his shower-capped head through. "You need to learn some patience, my dear."

"What the hell are you doing in there? Taking a bath?" She asked trying to see behind him.

"Now that would be so…girly." Andrew said uncomfortably. "I'll be out in a second." He slammed the door closed.

"Andrew! I'll pee on your sleeping bag!"

Andrew opened the door wearing a robe and walked out. "Patience. All Jedi must learn it."

"I ain't no Jedi." Lisa said slamming the door in his face.

"What in bloody hell is all this screaming about?" Spike yelled walking out of his room.

"Did we wake you?" Andrew asked innocently.

"Bloody right you did. What does a bloke have to do to get some sleep around here? I'm thinking this living arrangement has to be seriously discussed." He said walking over to the fridge. He took out a bottle of blood and poured some into a mug.

"It was all his fault." Lisa said walking out of the bathroom. "He was taking a bath."

Spike looked over at Andrew.

"Was not." Andrew said fidgeting.

"You used the rest of my bubble bath." Lisa said throwing the empty bottle at him.

"Well, I needed to relax. It's been stressful waiting around for Cain to attack."

"Still haven't heard from that Jenals guy?" Lisa asked sitting onto the couch.

"It's Giles and no, he hasn't gotten back to me yet. But he said he would look into it." Andrew said. "I'm going to get dressed." Andrew said disappearing into the bathroom with some clothes.

"Whatever. We training tonight?" Lisa asked looking at Spike.

"Actually I was going to give you the night off." He said. "I think I'm going to go around town see if any big bads have information on Cain."

"Really? A night off?" Lisa said surprised, but relieved. "That's good, because I was thinking. The book store across the street, the one that Cain said he owned? Well, it hasn't been open since we fought him, so I was thinking if it was vacant we could just kinda borrow it, and go through the books."

Spike thought this over. Having that bookstore at their disposal would be beneficial. "Sure go check it out." He paused and looked at Andrew as he walked back into the room. "Take Andrew."

"What? Why do I have to baby-sit?" Lisa whined.

"Baby-sit? I would be helpful where we go…where are we going?" Andrew asked.

"Across the street to check out the bookstore." Lisa said standing up. "Come on."

Andrew stopped her at the door. "Do you think we'll be, like, long?"

"Why you have plans?" Lisa asked.

"Well, there's a Red Dwarf marathon on tonight and I missed some of the episodes and it's not out on DVD yet."

Lisa stared at him. "You are such a dork." She said pulling him out the door.

Spike watched them go. He did really want to send them off on their own, but he knew that taking Lisa out to get information out of demons and vampires may be a little beyond her at that time. She had started her training well; listening to everything he told her. He even sent her out in a fight with three vamps the night before, watching her from the sidelines, and she did pretty well. But he still worried about her. She was so young. Spike finished off his mug of O positive and grabbed his black leather duster. He left the apartment and headed down the street to find some information leaks in the big bad city. He had only been walking for a bit when he heard a loud piercing scream and the sound of hungry vampires along side of it.

"Time to be a champion." He said to himself as he headed off towards the noise.


End file.
